Forever Charmed
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Chris and his lover a half veela face many porblems family demons and Prophecies


Chris once again awoke from his nightmares he looked around good he was still on the plane heading from France back home.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell are you listening to me?"

Chris looked at his lover of three years Raven Artemis Delacour a gorgeous witch with long slivery blonde hair deep blue eyes and white even teeth.

Raven powers and appearance are due to the fact his mother is a veela much like sirens they have the power to entrance men and women are incredibly beautiful and back in ancient times were revered as gods and goddesses.

"Hey big brother is something wrong?" asked Raven eleven year old sister Gabrielle who was Raven in miniature like her brother she had long sliver hair (like Raven's was waist length) and had the ability to entrance men well young boys at least.

"No Gab just lost in thought I haven't been home in three years though Wyatt kept popping in from time to time" said Chris sipping his soda

Now Raven was interested "Really when?"

"Oh it was before I met you but I have kept you a little secret for when we get there sweetie"

"Oh I am a dirty little secret huh?" said Raven in mock anger though it looked like real anger

"Oh baby I didn't mean it I love you really I-I-I" he trailed seeing the mirth in his lover's eyes "You bastrad"

"Well it was as you cute Americans say it was funny" said Raven while Gabrielle roared with laughter "anyway why are we going to your home?"

"Because I want to tell them about you personally" said Chris

"Well I remember when I introduce you to my parents it was horrible"

"Well only your mother was for a Veela she sure was pissed it didn't even matter my mom is a Charmed one I still hear yelling at you"

Raven sighed "Well she got over it when we got Gabrielle she welcome you with open arms."

"Well that because dad said he never have sex with her again if she didn't and Raven that man and his son are staring at us" Gabrielle whispered

"Just ignore them sis I do" said Raven

"Fine but if they start something I will summon a hurricane so powerful it will blown this plane away." said his sister matter of fact

"Girl you can summon even wind let alone a hurricane" scoffed Raven

"Just because you have the highest scores in Beauxbatons you can just-"

"Silencio" said Raven his spell silencing his sister with a powerful silencing charm

Needless to say she was ready to kill 'I am gonna get him'

"Raven, Gabrielle Delacour stop that remember what happen on that trip to London" hissed Chris

The Delacour siblings looked at one another Veelas male and female are very temperamental and when they get angry the Veela charm as it is called goes out of control and

Chris did not want a plane full of angry and horny men.

Raven gave his sister a cold look and went back to reading a French bridal magazine Gabrielle went back to listening to her CD's.

"How long till we reach San Francisco" said Raven

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in fifteen minutes"

"About time well now let's meet the Fam oh Gabrielle here put on some makeup or something you look horrible"

"Asshole"

In the Airport

"Dad when is the plane to arrive"

"Soon Melinda very soon" said Leo with a smile

"Well it's been three years and I haven't seen him in so long oh I hope he has eaten well"

"Please with the food you sent I hope he hasn't gain weight" said Paige with a grin

"Oh mom there he is and who in god's name is that?" said Baxter Paige's eldest daughter

"Oh that is a fine man" said Patricia

"Forget him look at her what curves" said Henry

"Hey put your eyes back and who are talking about" said Henry

The trio pointed to the gate were Chris was getting all the bag and were Raven and his equally beautiful sister standing talking in rapid French.

"Oh damn he is yummy good eye Pat" said Phoebe

"Hey" said Coop

"Sorry baby"

"CHRIS" yelled Piper as she embraced her youngest son

"Mom your choking me"

"Oh sorry but I missed you never orb or called us to see you" said Piper hysterically

"Well Chris you weren't lying your mother she is nuts" said Gabrielle flipping her hair watching as jealously grew in Chris's sister and cousins

"Young lady I am sorry girl I will seal your mouth again"

"Oh I dare you I am a witch too not just a veela I can spelled you just as you can"

"GABRIELLE" yelled Raven his hair blowing merciless in non existent wind with clouds forming and thunder clapping.

"HEY GET A GRIP" yelled Chris giving his lover and hissister dark stares

The two looked like small children caught being naughty.

"Yes Chris"

"Yes dear"

"Mom dad this is Raven and Gabrielle Delacour"

"I think we better go before something happens" said Coop

"Hey mom I think they are Veelas" said Henry

"They really exist?" said Paige

"Yeah but we're only half veela our father is a witch" said Raven as they walked back to the van

"Great well honey this way we don't have to hide our powers" said Coop

"Yup but this will a hell of a vacation" said Piper

Finally I have completed this story and this my best work and Charmed is my favorite show and I love veela works I hope you enjoy it Review please I really what feedback and something useful please none of Bad really bad thank you.


End file.
